Don't Matter
by Jonghyun-appa
Summary: : Lily Evans is a Muggle-born, James Potter is a Pureblood. According to ancient decrees they she never be allowed to be together. This is them saying that it doesn't matter so long as you love the person you want to be with for the rest of your life, no matter how long you have or what people do to tear you apart.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: So I was sat listening to 'Don't Matter' by Akon the other day and this popped into my head. I've been trying to get out of the writer's block that I have with Harriet Coulson: Avenger, I know you are all waiting for updates for it and I am sorry. I'm really struggling to get it off the ground again. I don't want to abandon it as I'm really proud of what I've done so far but I'm finding it hard at the moment. I'm hoping a little deviation and distraction will get the creative juices flowing again. **

Title: Don't Matter

Summary: Lily Evans is a Muggle-born, James Potter is a Pureblood. According to ancient decrees they she never be allowed to be together. This is them saying that it doesn't matter so long as you love the person you want to be with for the rest of your life, no matter how long you have or what people do to tear you apart.

~~^v^~~

James felt the glares directed at him and felt Lily hold onto his shirt just a little tighter, he kissed the top of her head vaguely aware that Sirius had stopped talking and had disappeared towards the area of the glares. Even Gryffindor Common room wasn't free of the prejudicial wizarding community.

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter, no_

'_cause I got you babe_

"It's over." James watched the colour rise in Lily's cheeks making her anger at him a thing of beauty.

"I can't take it anymore. Everyone is against us," he watched a tear glide down the right side of her face, "My friends, my sister, your parents, the whole Pureblood community." Lily scoffed, "Even Serena Zambini."

"She's not happy that all the eligible rich Pure-blooded males have been taken." James spoke softly, calmly, as he took a hold of her hands, stopping them for being wrung anymore in Lily's agitation. He felt her struggle, heard her tell him to let go, he would not. He would never let go. He leaned closer to her, kissed the tears that fell from her eyes, kissed her cute button nose, kissed her rosebud lips and enclosed her in his arms.

He felt her stiffen, felt her manage to get her hands free, felt her barrage of hits to his arms, toresoe and head. Still he kissed her, maybe he was stupid, she was a red-head after all and their tempers were the stuff of legends. He pulled away when she bit down on his lip in an effort t get him to let go.

"Let go of me right now, James Harold Potter!" Lily's eyes were spitting fire, her fists still clenched and reigning hits on his arms that still held her snuggly against him.

"No." James felt her stiffen again, her attacks stopping, "I will never let you go," He kissed the edge of her mouth, "I will fight for us, will you fight with me?" James pulled back, looked at the confusion and anger swirling in her perfect green eyes, watched the tears build until they flowed. He cupped her face and brushed them away, pulling her head forwards to rest against his chest, "I love you," He felt Lily shudder.

"I love you, so will you fight with me, to let us keep our love?" Lily pulled away slightly, looked into his chocolate brown eyes and made a decision, she nodded and smiled. James smiled and brushed more tears away as he kissed her on the lips again, and since they had started this meaningless fight, Lily kissed him back.

'_Cause we gon' fight…_

_Fight for our right to love, yeah._

James waited, eyes glued to the door at the back of the hall, he heard Sirius and Remus talking beside him, wondering where Peter was. James didn't care, he only wanted the person who was meant to stand beside him to be there. And she would, it had taken them a year but they had convinced their families that their love was strong and true. Today they would convince and prove to everyone they were in love, a bond that would never break, never.

He saw the door handle twitch a moment before the organ started, those they had chosen to be there stood and turned to the back of the room as one. His heart jumped, Lily looked a vision, and her fiery hair pulled back ringlets framing her face, obscured by a lace veil. The white dress sparkles with thousands of semi-precious stones, a gift from her parents. She was stunning, he knew that already, but now the entire community knew. They smiled at each other as she came closer, he accepted her hand from her father, her face was aglow as she met his eyes and mouthed 'I love you, forever' as he lifted the veil from her gorgeous face. He mouthed the same back as they turned together, hands clasped as they said their vows.

_Nobody thought we'd last forever,_

_I feel I'm hoping and praying_

_Things between us gon' get better._

Holding Harrison James Potter for the first time made James happy, but scared, he'd almost lost both this little guy and Lily that night. He'd curse Voldemort and his band of murdering bastards. If Lily hadn't insisted on that emergency portkey to St Mungo's, he shuddered and watched his sons blue eyes shift to follow the pretty lights that surrounded them.

Lily was undergoing major surgery after the birth of their son, she'd been hit with a dark curse meant to melt your insides slowly, painfully. He held Harry tighter, making the blue bundle squirm. He didn't want to lose her, he wanted to raise Harry with her, in their little house at Godric's Hollow. He wanted many more children with Lily.

"Don't worry buddy, mummy's strong. She'll be okay." Harry just blinked, James liked to think that he understood and was saying 'okay daddy, mummy's going to be okay."

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter, no._

"Lily, take Harry and run."

"James!"

"Run! Go!" Lily paused on the stairs, leaned towards him over the banister.

"I love you." James smiled, stretched up and kissed her.

"Forever." Lily smiled, tears gathering in her eyes, nodded and then she was gone. James turned, wand raised as the door blew inwards and off its hinges, a flash of green spell fire came towards him.

"Forever" he whispered with his last breath.

James Harold Potter's body fell to the cream carpeting, a soft smiled covered his features as Lord Voldemort stepped over his body and up the stairs. Lily Evans – Potter stood protecting her child, but also fell to the soft blue carpeting in Harrison James Potter's bedroom, a soft smile stretched her lips.

Harry gurgled up at the dark blob, his mother's wand clutched in his chubby hand.

"A'ra 'ada'ra" he giggled, a flash of green spell fire was the last the child saw.


End file.
